


A Secret Best Kept

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afghanistan, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Marriage, non-graphic torture scenes, pre-ironman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Tony and T'challa have been married for years, and sometimes Tony struggles with their situation.





	

Sometimes, Tony wonders why they bother maintaining their marriage. He loves T’challa, he truly does, but that does not excuse the fact that a fear of the media and thousands of miles stand between them. 

In all honesty, Tony could handle both if it were not for the secrecy that the media forces them into. If it were up to Tony, he'd shout it from the mountaintops; he would want everyone to know who he loves. But there's T’challa’s reputation as a prince to consider, as well as the fact that they've been hiding for years. 

“I miss him,” Tony admits, sobbing into Rhodey’s shoulders. “I just want to be with him.”

“You'll be okay,” Rhodey soothes him. “I'll have Obie set up a big public event for you, and once that's over you can escape a couple of days and go see him. It'll all be alright.”

Obie schedules him for a weapons demo in Afghanistan and Tony is so focused on seeing his husband again he doesn't think twice of it. 

Later, a bomb with his name on it lands in front of him and he wishes he'd died. He writhes around as he's operated on, in agony as Yinsen roots around in his chest with dirty hands. 

“Build us weapons”, the terrorists demand, and Tony refuses because if his own bombs can reach him, then who is to stop them from targeting people like T’challa. 

Tony refuses to build and they drown him. 

When he agrees to build a weapon, it is with T’challa’s face in mind. He wants his husband; he doesn't care about the media or T’challa’s reputation now, all he cares about is being reunited. 

“Do you have family?” Yinsen asks and Tony’s eyes burn with unshed tears. 

Tony nods, “Yes, and I hope I still will when I get out.”

Yinsen says nothing, not one to give false hope. 

 

They work, not stopping until the suit is done, charging with Tony In it, and Yinsen runs down the cave with his machine gun in hopes of taking some men out. 

Tony escapes alone, and he wonders if it's an omen about how the rest of his life will turn out. 

Then he's kneeling in the harsh desert sands, Rhodey hugging him tight and all he can say is one word, “T’challa?”

“I called him as soon as we saw you,” Rhodey reassures him through a veil of tears. “He'll be there an hour after we touch down.”

Tony refuses medical treatment, “Not until I can see my husband,” he insists. 

By the time T’challa arrives he's managed to make the staff feel like they've been held captive not him, and they're all too eager to feel and give him the room with his husband. 

“Tony,” T’challa gasps as they embrace and Tony’s head rests against his chest. “I've missed you.”

“We should talk,” Tony mumbles. “I’ve changed, i can't hide anymore.”

“Darling,” T’challa murmurs, “If you don't want it, we'll never hide again.”


End file.
